


~My Omega~ #LoveKillz #AndSoDoI t(x.xt)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Young clone of Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finally decides whether his & a certain fourteen year old omega's flirting is just for fun, or something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~My Omega~ #LoveKillz #AndSoDoI t(x.xt)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters... just the ones from my head.
> 
> Beta eye colors: Golden yellow or Electric Blue
> 
> Omega eye colors: Golden yellow or Electric Blue 
> 
> Alpha eye color: Red
> 
> P.S, an Omega or Beta can have electric blue eyes. Like Jackson, Peter, & Derek. When an Omega's or Beta's eyes are this electric blue, it means they killed/murdered an innocent person.
> 
> ~Examples~
> 
> 1.) Jackson when he was the Kanima
> 
> 2.) Peter on his rampage as an Alpha
> 
> 3.) Derek when he put his girlfriend Paige out of pain when her body rejected "The Bite" delivered by Ennis. (Peter put him up to the task, to replace a pack member he lost, & so Derek wouldn't have to worry about telling her the truth later on.)

Derek watched the omega girl run & chase after his beta Isaac, doing so had gotten to where the omega didn't mind. 'Much anyway,' he snorted to himself.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles yelled, Derek rolled his eyes as he looked to the pale human. "Can uh, you like tire out Quil. She has too much energy & we're about to die." He explained, Derek looked past Stiles to his pack. He was right, Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, Erica, & even Scott had their tongues out.

"Fine," he replied sternly. "Quil," Derek said. She swung her head around, her hair swished out & settled back over her left eye. Derek loved the way she hair was swished over her eye, her eyes were a dark brown. Her hair was the same, she was a tomboy & the ends of the hair covering her eye were dyed blonde. "Follow me." Quil cocked her head to the side, confused by the alpha. Isaac wriggled beneath her, she squeezed his wrists tighter.

"Uncle, uncle!" Isaac yelped & continued moving. Quil was transfixed on Derek, his stubble covered face, sharp defined features, & his broad shoulders. Quil stood just as Derek sprinted off into the woods, she followed pursuit. Derek wasn't going easy, he used his full alpha speed but, he knew Quil was an odd omega. She caught up to him, her legs a blur. They ran for over four miles, Derek was exhausted, Quil seemed unfased. Derek stopped & leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. Quil walked up beside him, she stared intently at Derek's heaving form. The way his muscles tensed & relaxed with every breath, the way his gray wifebeater clung to his sweaty body. 'I may be fourteen but, I'd hit that,' Quil thought smirking.

"Why. Are. You. Smirking?" Derek asked hoarsed, Quil jumped.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she lied, horribly. Derek slowly rose to his full height (6'0 foot), Quil lifted her head to meet his eyes. The pale green eyes she so desparately wanted to wake up to, she always got goosebumps when she saw them watching her. Derek looked down at the teen girl, her brown eyes so open. He stepped closer, their chest bumped. He smirked at her when he heard her heart quicken in tempo, Derek loved when he made her nervous. Than again Derek loved making anyone nervous but, with Quil it was truely fun, watching as she tried controlling her heart & emotions.

"Liar," it rolled off his tongue in a teasing mannor. She frowned at him, knowing she'd been beaten. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Quil heard the cockiness in his tone. She smiled.

"And if I was? What are you gonna do about it?" She asked, she saw a flash of surprise in Derek's eyes. She grinned but, almost fell backwards when Derek leaned in close. Their noses bumped & Quil fought the urge to blush, barely. She held back a grin as she saw Derek's cheeks get some color, she loved when they flirted with each other. 'But, remember, it's never gonna lead to anything,' Quil's heart sank at the thought. She knew it was true she was fourteen, Derek was twenty-four. Quil knew her parents wouldn't allow it. 'Why do I even lead myself onto think we would work out,' she questioned herself, 'No more flirting.' Quil leaned away from Derek, his smile faded.

"..."

"I should uh, go- home that is, see'yah tomorrow Derek," Quil stuttered. Derek straightened up & watched as Quil disappeared. 'What I do wrong?' Derek stood there worried, had he lost his, dare he say? Friend.

~One Hour Later~ Quil's Home 7:35 P.M.

Quil opened the door, hoping to sneak in. But just her luck, the damn thing creaked. 'Ugh, I'm drenching you in WD-40 later,' she thought.

"Quil your home early. Why aren't you training with your father, or Alpha Hale. Didn't you promise to join a pack?" Quil's mom asked from the kitchen.

"Ugh, mom! I'm not joining a pack, ever. I'm an omega, that's how it stays. And who's Alpha Hale? Peter's not an alpha... anymore," Quil said. Her mom appeared, holding a wooden spoon.

"Your not staying an omega, not under this house. You either join our pack, your real family's or join Derek's pack. Or somehow magically become an alpha." Quil groaned & trudged into the kitchen, she sat down in a stool & twirled in it.

"I'm a lone wolf," I muttered.

"Why can't you be like you're sisters? Join a pack & be happy," she said. Quil sat up apprehensive. 'How dare she, she was only human. She knows nothing!'

"Well I'm sorry I'm not my sisters! I want to do me, not be like my sisters. Live up to dad & your expectations, I want to create my own path. Not the one you've chosen for me, so lay off, you know nothing of being a wolf," Quil spat & stomped upstairs. Quil slammed her door shut & flopped down on her bed. She blindly reached until she felt her tablet, she slapped on her headphones & put her music on blast. Three Days Grace- Born Like This played, filling her dark, empty room with the music.

~The Next Day~ 8:45 A.M.

Quil opened her eyes, they quickly adjusted to the darkness. She sat up & flickered on a light, before heading downstairs. She fixed her hair & put on a shirt, & super long pair of black shorts. 'Derek's shirt.' And finally brushed her teeth, today was Saturday, her first day of her three month vacation. 'Made it to a Sophmore, two more years & I'm done.' Granted Quil was only fourteen, she was a genius. She be sixteen or seventeen when she graduated. Quil yawned as she walked downstairs, surprise, surprise.

"Quil!" Her sisters yelled running towards her. She hugged her sisters.

"What are you guys doing here?" Quil asked shocked, her sisters moved out. Somewhere else in Beacon Hills, since they were still part of their father's pack.

"Our place, kinda... caught on fire. It'll take three months to reconstruct it, so we'll be staying here," Quil sister Alex said. Her other sister Anishka smiled widely. 'Is this good, or bad?' Quil asked herself.

"Why don't you take your sisters to meet Derek. He could be a potential suitor," her mother suggested. Quil's wolf growled but, she nodded. Anishka & Alex followed her out the house, they kept smelling Quil.

"What are you two weirdos doing?" Quil asked over her shoulder.

"Who's shirt is that?" Anishka asked, a brow raised. Alex tugged at the sleeve, Quil popped her hand.

"The alpha's, Derek's. He let me borrow it," Quil said nonchalantly. After that, Quil's sisters fell silent.

~Derek's Place~ 9:45 A.M.

Derek smelt Quil & two other wolves, his eyes narrowed at the sight of two female werewolves. He stepped down the porch of his now fixed up house, Quil smiled weakly.

"Who are they?" He asked flatly.

"Sisters, my mom wanted you to meet them. She considered you a potential, suitor... interested?" Quil asked, her eyes blank. Derek knew she was hiding something, he glanced over both girls. They squirmed under his gaze, he couldn't hold back a grin. Derek turned away & walked into the house, listen to Quil quick chat.

"He grinned at us," one sister said.

"He grinned because, you two were like worms under his stare. Control yourselves, your twenty four & twenty-five! Your betas, not pups!" Quil said. Derek could picture Quil's scowl, her dark brown eyes going darker with seriousness. He smiled at the thought, they joined him inside. Quil seemed the most professional of the three of them, consider she spent 95% of her time around Derek & his pack.

"How does your mom know I'm single?" Derek asked, directing the question at Quil.

"I tried telling her no, she knows your past. But, she doesn't want to listen, father's no better," Quil said, cracking her fingers. Derek nodded in understandment, & looked back at Quil's sisters. They remained quiet, eyes trained on him.

"So you two are," Derek asked. The girls became giddy again, Quil growled at them & they fell back into line.

"I'm Anishka."

"I'm Alex."

"Derek, Derek Hale, nice to meet you two," he responded looking at Quil. She was glaring at the floor, & didn't bother to speak the rest of the time being there. As Derek escorted them out, the Anishka girl asked;

"Would you like to come over, for dinner, tonight?" She paused constantly, Derek noticed Quil shoot her a silent glare. He leaned against the doorframe, his head resting on his arm. Derek's muscle were easily visible from the short sleeved dark gray shirt, Anishka's mouth watered. Alex gasped, Derek frowned when he realized Quil wasn't looking. She was already walking away, hands stuffed in her shorts pockets.

"Sure," Derek responded, eyes not leaving the disappearing figure.

"Great, come over at seven," Alex chimmed in, Anishka elbowed her. Derek nodded & closed the door, he leaned against it. 'So wrong, yet so right,' he thought. 'Ours,' his wolf howled, Derek ignored it & started on his push-ups.

~Baker's~ 2:00 P.M.

Quil decided to take her sisters to Baker's, hoping they'd shut up about Alpha Derek fucking Hale. But of course, they didn't. But Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Danny, & Stiles were there. Quil decided to eat with them, so her sisters followed her lead. After introductions, they talked casually.

"Oh my god, Anishka did you see his eyes. Totally to die for!" Alex yipped.

"His eyes? What about his body, he's a fuckin' god amongst mortals!" Anishka added. Quil hit her head against Danny's shoulder.

"Hey, careful not all of us are werewolves!" He laughed, Quil smiled & rested her head there. Her sisters smirked deviously at her.

"What?" Quil asked rudely.

"He your boyfriend?" They teased. Quil sat up straight, defensively.

"Don't come here & start assuming, Danny isn't my boyfriend, he's gay. So mind your own fucking bussiness, I do not care if your higher ranking then me. And even if he was, it would be my bussiness, not yours. In ANY way, shape, or form. So don't even start," Quil's eyes burned with a fire nobody's ever seen before. It scared Scott & them, quild posture returned to normal, laid back. After the tension disapated, everyone continued their own, separate conversations. Quil talked with her friends about the upcoming lacrosse game, her sister bickered about Derek Hale. After lunch we went our separate ways, Quil's sisters still kept bickering.

~Five Hours Later~ 7:00 P.M.

Quil was listening to music; Dance the Way I Feel- Ou Est Le Swimming Pool. Her sister poked her head through the door, Quil removed her headphones.

"How do you not go deaf? Anyway, Mr.Hale is here!" She said almost howling. Quil waved her away as she forced herself downstairs, she stopped at the stairs. Multiple eyes stared back at her, ones she didn't recognize at all.

"Mom! Why are there random alphas in our livingroom?! Male alphas to be exact!" Quil asked panicked, some of them smirked. She shot into the kitchen, running into someone's chest. She blushed at the pale green eyes staring at her, they were also confused.

"Hey Derek, do you know what's going on?" Quil asked. Derek shook his head, Quil sighed & finally unpastered herself from Derek's chest. Derek felt empty without her there but, he hid it. Quil shivered as the coldness hit her, Derek was so warm. "Mom, what's going on?"

"We contacted all the single alpha werewolves around. Suitors, for you, & you're sisters," Quil's mom said peppy.

"Did you guys even ask Derek? He was here before us, this is HIS territory after all," Quil said putting much needed emphasis on his.

"Yes, Derek was alright with twenty... or so, werewolves coming into his territory."

"You didn't even tell Derek why, did you?" Quil asked crossing her arms. Derek leaned against the counter, watching. His wolf growled at the whole suitor idea, for Quil anyway.

"He didn't need to know," Quil's mom said sternly.

"Derek," his eyes flickered to Quil at his name, "Don't you think you should've been informed the exact reason for a pack of alphas entering your territory?" Derek stood up & looked at Quil, shrugged.

"It's a family matter, they want you to find a mate, a pack. They want you to be happy," Derek said, Quil's mouth hung open.

"What the h? I'm happy where I am, a lone wolf, with no mate. End of discussion," Quil said. Her mom was mad.

"Your going to go out there & talk with those alphas. You will pick one to go on a date with. And then, pick two more to go out with later. And you will behave, wolf or not, I am your mother. And you will listen to me," Quil's mom said through grit teeth. Quil narrowed her eyes at her mom & stomped out the kitchen, into the livingroom. Quil's mother asked Derek to watch her, he nodded & followed after his omega. Quil was actually talking to one, Derek assumed he was about the same age as him. 'Goes for older guys, figures,' he thought. Her sisters also were talking to some but, upon noticing Derek, they began to swoon for him. The other alphas gave him glare which he returned, his eyes met Quil's. He knew that look, the 'I have a plan,' look. Her eyes also revealed it was a 'fifty-fifty' plan, Derek shook his head no in refusal. She did puppy-dog eyes, it made his heart melt. He rolled his eyes & sighed, Quil knew she won.

"Excuse me for a moment," she told the alpha, he nodded. She went to the kitchen, Derek pursued her. Anishka & Alex clung to him, Derek groaned. "Mom, I've chosen." Her mom's eyes lite up with excitement.

"Who?" She begged, Quil smirked.

"A strong, handsome alpha, who I know can & will protect me. Derek, Derek Hale," Quil said proudly.

"What!" Her sister yelled in unison, & released their hold on Derek. He let out a sigh of relief, & quite frankly, was happy Quil chose him. 'Now I can show her I am the one. That age doesn't matter,' Derek thought. Her mom went bug-eyed, shocker.

"No," Derek's heart sank at the command.

"I barely know them, Derek, I know. Since I was what? Ten, I'm fourteen & we've always hung out," Quil said. She turned to Derek, their eyes locking on one another. "Mother, if it wasn't for Derek, I'm not sure I would even be here. I probably would've left. He's my best Sour Wolf friend &... I'd die without him..." It pained Derek, no one ever truely loved him.

"You'd die without him?" Her mother questioned.

"Yes, mentally & phsyically. Especially with the kanima, & alpha pack incidents..." Quil mumbled, their gazes finally breaking. Her mom remained silent, Quil made her way towards Derek. "I'm dating him & that's final." Quil grabbed Derek's hand & led him out, only stopping when they'd come to his car.

"Wanna go & uh, eat?" Derek asked, only Quil made him nervous.

"Sure." They got in, & remained silent. 

"Why?"

"..."

"Why accept?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Derek scowled at himself for tripping over his feet (metaphorically speaking). He inhaled & exhaled, gathering himself. 'Now or never.'

"I wanted to take you out before, but not as friends. Like an actual date because, well..." he trailed off, squeezing the wheel until his knuckles turned white. Quil placed a hand over one of Derek's, his warmth radiated off his body in waves.

"Tell me, nothing will change if you do," Quil said softly, it was a kick in the teeth to Derek. 'Exactly, nothing will change,' he growled & gripped the wheel again.

"That's why."

"Why what?"

"Why I never told you before, nothing will change," Derek said past his fangs. He pulled over to the side of the road, Derek tried reigning in his wolf. Quil eyes widened & she rolled them.

"You jackass, I meant negatively. Sour Wolf, you can be stupid sometimes," Quil said. Derek looked at her, his canines gone, & eyes faintly glowing scarlet red.

"Positive?"

"Positive, I love you too much to lose you. Didn't I just confess my love for you *checks phone* not even ten minutes ago," Quil said.

"That was you confessing your love for me?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Yes, as discreetly as possible when my family's around!" Quil exclaimed. Derek came up with a devious idea.

"Prove it," he said.

"Prove what?" Quil asked, brushing her hair aside.

"Your love for me, duh." Quil's eyebrown raised slightly, Derek grinned. Derek smelt the nervousness leaking from Quil. "Never kissed anyone before?"

"No, I haven't had a boyfriend..." Quil muttered, her eyes dropping to her shoes. Derek squeezed her hand lightly, she looked up at him. Derek climbed in the backseat, & patted the seat next to him. Quil sat next to him, knowing he was there made Quil feel safe, but nervous.

"Q." Quil looked up at Derek, "Tell me when to stop, okay?"

"O- okay," Quil replied. Derek reached up a hand, cupping Quil's face, his thumb gentley stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut, & she pushed into the touch. Derek smiled as he leaned towards her, their lips connecting. Derek's were chapped & it shouldn't be a turn-on but, it was. He silently shamed himself for not putting on Chap-Stick. Quil's lips were soft, & inviting. Derek started pulling away, Quil grabbed his jacket collar & held him there.

"Keep going?" Derek asked, resting his forehead against Quil's. She nodded, slotting their mouths together. 'She's a quick learner,' Derek thought. He growled lowly when Quil's teeth grazed his bottom lip, he licked at her bottom lip. Quil parted her mouth slightly, Derek's tongue entered & explored. 'So sweet, like honey.' Quil moaned & pushed against him, Derek could smell her lust & arousal. Derek could feel his pants tightening, becoming unbarable.

"Shirt. Off. Now." Quil commanded panting. Derek struggled to pull off his shirt, Quil groaned annoyed. She pounced on top of Derek, her claws out, & shredded his shirt.

"You want me tapping on you're backdoor?" Derek teased, Quil growled. She wanted Derek now, wanted to make Derek hers & hers alone. She licked up Derek's taunt muscles, tracing each one individually. Quil grinned as Derek would twitch, & squirm.

"Fuck, Derek, I've been waiting to do that for awhile," Quil said against Derek's torso. She nibbled at patches of skin & licked down his 'happy trail', she nipped her way up to his chest. Her tongue passing over his right nipple, he jolted. "Oh, hypersensitive!" Quil sucked it into her mouth, Derek gasped. Her left clawed hand lightly drug over the other, she switched.

"Please... take," Derek panted. Quil looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

"Please what Quil?" Quil said teasingly. Derek stared up the young omega, her brown eyes now an omega electric blue. His breath caught in his throat, what he was about to do went against all his instincts. He tilted his head back, his throat exposed, vulnerable, to Quil. Derek was pleased to hear Quil's growl, one of pleasure. She stuck her nose in the crook of Derek's neck, inhaling his scent. Quil's tongue licked all over Derek's neck, Derek gripped Quil's waist. Derek's breath hitched when Quil nipped & sucked over his pulse-point, a moan slipped past his lips. He flipped them & bit down, right where her shoulder & collar connected. She howled, Derek leaned back, panting.

"We should get you home," Derek suggested.

"Nah I'll stay at you're place for vacation, if you'll have me." Quil said.

"Of course I'll have you. My omega," Derek said hugging her.

~Three Months Later~ 6:00 A.M.

"Quil, babe, wake up. It's you're first day of school." Quil's eyes flickered open, meeting green eyes. She smile & sluggishly walked to the bathroom. Derek brushed her hair while Quil, her teeth. Derek noticed the blonde fading in her hair. "What color are you gonna dye it?" He asked his muscular arms wrapping around Quil's waist.

"You pick," Quil said past her toothbrush. Derek rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, granted she was 5'6.

"Bright blue, to match you're eyes."

"Alright, I'll just wait until all the blonde is gone. Probably another two, four weeks." Quil put on a pair of dark gray Dickies shorts, & a light gray Vneck. Derek looked her up & down, then tossed her his leather jacket. Quil smelled the leather & slipped it on. They talked during breakfast, afterwards Quil pulled on her backpack.

"Want me to drive you?" Derek asked following her.

"Nah, I feel like running," Derek frowned, "pick me up though?" He nodded happy, she pecked him on the cheek & sprinted out the door.

~7:23 A.M.~

Quil jogged up the steps of Beacon Hills High, & into Danny's awaiting arms.

"First day!" He said.

"Yep, new meat, right Jackson?" Quil asked turning to the jock.

"Hell yea, can't wait," he smiled.

"New guys, right Erica?"

"Yes, can't wait to torture them," she said staring at one.

"Freshmen!" Jackson & Isaac hooted, the male Freshmen ducked their heads. Quil shared a laugh with Allison, Scott looked around. A Freshman caught Quil's eye, he smiled & winked at her.

"Your dating Derek, remember?" Danny asked, waving a hand in front of Quil's face.

"I know, besides, Derek's way better than that chump." Quil searched for the boy but, he'd vanished. The bell rung & Quil as always, ran through the hallways. She slammed into someone as she turned the corner, she could hear them gasping for breath & they're heart spiking dramatically.

"Is he alright?" A student asked passing by. 'They're male,' Quil thought, before checking on the guy. 'The guy!' Quil gasped, he was really handsome. Jet black hair, & sharp features. 'He looks like Derek, when he was younger,' Quil said, thinking back to when she was younger.

"Dude, you okay? I'm sorry, no one must've warned you." Quil said. His eyes flickered up to hers, the same pale green eyes as Derek.

"Warned me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"That a certain Quil Alexander the Thrid has a habit of running through the hallways. Most people learn not to stand close to the corners, you alright..." Quil trailed off.

"Derek, Derek Halestone." Quil went bug-eyed, they stood, & she looked him up & down quickly. 'Dressed in shades of black, leather jacket, creepy resemblance, & awfully nice... avoid him at all cost,' Quil decided.

"I, uh, gotta go. See'yah Derek!" Quil fled into her class, math. She sunk in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"There's a perfect fuckin' replica of a young Derek Hale in our school, & he's nice," Quil said.

"What's his name?" Stiles asked intrigued.

"Derek fuckin' Halestone," Quil groaned. "Holy shit there he is, I thought he was a Freshman!" Stiles stared in awe at him, Quil covered her face with her backpack. "He gone?" Quil asked, Stiles didn't answer. Quil lowered her backpack, green eyes on the other side. Derek was sitting in front of her.

"He gone?" Derek clone repeated. Quil blushed embarassed & apologized. "You can make it up to me if you... go on a date with me." Quil's eyebrow shot up, Stiles' jaw dropped.

"I have a boyfriend," Quil replied proud.

"Yea, I know, Derek Hale. The alpha of Beacon Hills," he said, his eyes flashing red. "So that a no?" Quil growled lowly, her eyes flashing blue.

"Yes, that means no. And I knew you were a werewolf!" Quil whisper-shouted. He grinned, faint impressions of dimples surfacing.

"I remind you of him, I see it in your eyes. Why not see what it's like dating someone who's allowed, by the state, to date you?" Derek clone asked.

"You are nowhere near being like my Derek, past, present, or future. So back off," Quil said, tone threatening. The bell rung & Quil shot out the room with Stiles in tow.

"Dude, you gotta warn Derek, our Derek!" Stiles said panicked. Quil was already calling Derek on her SideKick-LX.

Derek: Yea babe, what's wrong?

Quil: There's an alpha in Beacon Hills, looks like a younger version of you... he's dangerous, I can see it in his eyes. He's after me, get one of my parents to come get me, or you... you preferably.

Derek: I'll be right there. Bye babe.

"He's on his way, good thing too. Tell the others to watch him closely... super closely," Quil said. Stiles ran off, Quil sprinted down the hall. She was on Lacrosse, & Cross-Country for a reason. Derek was parked outside, she did a Dukes of Hazzard moment, & slid over the hood of the car, & into the window.

"You alright, let's get going."

"Yea, we should. That clone of yours is creepy," Quil panted, turning to Derek. "You're not Derek!" He shoved a rag over her nose & mouth, she pasted out.

~??:?? P.M.~

Quil woke up, her wrists bound above her in handcuffs. She was shirtless, she could feel the electricty coursing through her veins. Quil couldn't beta out even if she wanted to.

"Why?"

"I can't have you, no one can. I know it's cheesy but, it's true." Derek clone responded. Quil pulled at her cuffs, her fighting futile.

"What are you gonna do?" Quil asked, genuine fear in her voice. Evil Derek smirked deviously.

"Simple, each day, you lose more & more of you're memories. Until, you don't even know you're name, more or less what you are," he answered, sounding confident. Quil thought about it, slowly forgetting your family, friends...

"Your boyfriend," she mumbled, a silent tear flowing down her cheek. She sighed, "Then, so be it." Evil Derek looked surprised by her response.

"What?" He questioned.

"I'm not gonna beg & plead, not give you satisfaction. Everything happens for a reason, I consider this a start at a new life," Quil smiled half-heartedly.

~The Next Morning~

"Q, what's wrong? How come you weren't outside yesterday?" Derek asked Quil the next morning.

"The younger version of you, he had a car just like yours. Automatically, I got in. Derek, he's slowly taking away my memories. He said everyday, I would lose more & more memories. He said I wouldn't remember what I was, my name, I wouldn't remember you," Quil cried. Derek was horrified, he'd lose his mate.

"You may forget my name but, you won't forget what I mean to you, you can't," Derek said, gripping her shoulders.

"Why?" She didn't know, or maybe hadn't excepted it.

"I'm yours & your mine, we're mates," Derek spoke softly. Quil was happy, she hugged him tightly.

~Years After~

Derek & his pack, along with Quil's family coped with her losing of memory. They never found that kid, Quil did however remember her family, name, & what she was. Whenever Derek came over, Quil tended to hide, or ignore him. It hurt him, but he could still feel the bond. Strong, never fading. He wondered if she felt it, but they never claimed each other.

It's been five years & Derek hadn't seen his mate, today was the day he would though. She looked older of course now being nineteen, & her figure more female. 'Will she even date me? I'm twenty-nine now?' Derek thought, he still looked as though he was twenty-two. He walked into Starbuck's ordering his usual coffee, Derek caught her smell.

"Derek! Hey, I thought I wouldn't see you!" He turned seeing Quil bound towards him, he hugged her tightly. Derek looked her up & down, her ends were now dyed a scarlet red.

"I missed you, it killed me when you lost your memories," Derek said, his eyes flashing red.

"I got them back! Turns out that alpha Derek Halestone was in New York, I made him pay," Quil laughed.

"Why red?" Derek asked pulling at her hair.

"Matches my eyes," Quil's eyes glowed red, & she kept them that way...


End file.
